Til Death Do Us Part
by gammalove
Summary: This is the Hunger Games in Gale's and Katniss' POV where Both of them gets Reaped. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HUNGER GAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is my first time at a fanfic so I hope it's not too terrible. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Chapter 2 is almost done :)_

Gale's POV

I've seen her at school many times and have always wanted to go up and introduce myself to her but I never knew if she even knew my name, but I surely did know hers. I am 2 years older than Katniss Everdeen and her father died along with my father in a terrible mining accident only six months ago. I saw her at the Justice building and I wanted nothing more than to go up to her and just hug her and tell her that if she ever wanted to talk that I would be here for her but I couldn't seem to bring myself up to do it. We both are from the seam so we are scarce on food, so I hunt for my family in the woods which was illegal and I could get into some serious trouble.

One day while I was setting up snares, I heard leaves crunching. I thought to myself that it was the Peacekeepers, they finally found me, but when I decided to go check it out, I saw her. I saw her with a bow and arrow and how graceful she was with it. She was shooting a squirrel and she shot it right through the eye. What precision I thought, and just then I stepped on a twig and she stood straight up with a freight.

This was my moment, I had to say something.

"Hi, I'm Gale"

She didn't say anything, she just stood there staring at me.

After a few long moments she replied.

"I'm Katniss" she mumbled

"Catnip? Did you say?" I replied playing stupid

"Not Catnip, Katniss" she said frusterated

"Oh, Hi Katniss, it's nice to meet you"

She looked worried and I knew she didn't know what to do until she saw my snares about 20 feet away from here and it so happens that I had caught 4 rabbits with them. I saw her eyes get wide.

"How did you do that?" she asked curiously

"Oh that? I am pretty good at snares" I replied

"Can you show me?" she asked

_Should I be doing this, talking to him, I don't even know him, but he is good with those snares maybe I can learn a thing or two from him. Maybe I will be able to catch more game. Katniss thought. _

She is asking me to show her how to set up snares, she actually seems interested. Maybe, just maybe I have a shot at something with her. After all this time, maybe I will be able to get her to notice me.

After three hours have passed she was getting good with setting up snares, she even caught a rabbit to take home. She offered to show me to use a bow since I helped her with the snares.

We decided to meet at this big rock by the water Sunday at 8am so she can show me how to use the bow. I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling.

She seems guarded though as if she doesn't want to trust me, but I will get her to trust me if it is the last thing I do, because whether she can see it now or not, I do like this girl a lot and I want to get to know her.

Once we got to the fence we parted ways without even saying goodbye, she took off down the opposite direction as I did.

"Gale, what took you so long today?" my mother, Hazelle asked.

"I met a girl out in the woods today" I replied

"GALE HAWTHORN! Are you okay? Did she go tell a peacekeeper? WHAT?" my mother replied worried

"No mother, she was hunting too, it was Katniss Everdeen"

"Oh dear, her father was in the accident too wasn't he?" she said sadly

"Yes, yes he was…" I replied

I was so incredibly tired I decided I wanted to go to bed early today. It was such a wonderful day that I didn't want it to end.

Back at Katniss' house…

Katniss POV

"Hey little duck" said Katniss as she walked into the house to see her sister, Primrose playing with that dreadful cat

"Hey Katniss, how was your day?" asked Prim

Prim is going to be 12 years old in three months and will be entered into the reaping once. I will not let her take out any tesserae once she turns 12. No need for her name to be entered in more times that necessary.

Once a year, the 12 districts of panem select two tributes between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight in what is called the Hunger Games where one male and one female of each disctrict will fight to the death where only one tribute comes out alive.

"It was good Prim, it was good" Katniss replied while she was heading to wash up

_What do I do? Gale seems like a nice guy, but I just don't trust anyone, how do I know that I can trust him? I want to because it would be nice to hunt with someone else, but do I want to have someone who looks as perfect as him to hunt with me? _

Gale's POV

I am so excited to meet up with Katniss tomorrow morning I can hardly sleep. I hope that she remembers. I wake up that morning and put on my boots and jacket and grab my game bag and head out into the woods to the rock where we said that we would meet and sure enough, she was sitting there waiting for me. She heard me come up and she gave me this small nod with a slight smile. I bet she has a beautiful smile and I am going to get her to smile for me.

"Good morning Catnip" said Gale

"Morning" said Katniss

That was all the greeting they did because Katniss jumped off the rock and walked past Gale so that they could start the teaching. It didn't take long for Gale to pick it up, he will never be as good as Katniss, but he's getting close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. Chapter 2 is up and ready. I got quite a few views from Chapter 1! Please remember to review and let me know what you think. I am going to start working on Chapter 3 and hopefully it will be up tomorrow! _

Gale's POV

Three months have past and Katniss and I have become the best of friends. Hunting and splitting their so game that they can feed both their families. They would also go to the hob together to trade as well. They have already learned what everyone likes so they will gather berries and plant leaves as well as wild turkey's, squirrel, and on occasion a deer.

I'm waiting for Katniss to show up at our usual spot, but she's late this morning, I wonder why? She's probably comforting Prim because today is Reaping day and this is going to be her first time entered.

"Sorry I'm late" said Katniss running up behind me with her bow

"Its all good Catnip, guess what I got for us?" I said

"What?" she asked curiously with her left eyebrow raise.

I pulled out a nice loaf of warm bread that I traded before coming to our spot. I saw her eyes go wide as she grabbed it and took a nice big whiff of it and break it in half for us.

"Yum, this is delicious, what did you have to trade for it?" she asked

"A squirrel, I think the baker felt sorry for us" I replied

"Whatever happens, we have to help each other. Okay? Help provide for our families" she said

"Of course, no matter what, I will always be there for you and your family" I replied getting closer to her

"Thank you, I will help your family as well" she said

I took her in a big hug, and I didn't want to let her go. I want to tell her how I feel, but I just don't want to ruin our friendship. She means too much for me.

"Katniss…" I started

"Ya Gale?" she asked

"…May the odds…" I said in a Capital tone instead of telling her that I love her

"…be ever in your favor" she replied laughing

"We better start heading back so we can get ready for the lovely reaping" I said

Katniss' POV

I am in the woods with Gale and we are talking about the reaping and all I can think is that I hope that Prim won't get reaped. Her chances of it are so slim that she won't. I want to tell Gale that I am scared for him because his name is entered in so many times. This is his last year, and he has his name entered 7 times for him and an additional 30 times. The odds are not in his favor.

We start heading back and after we leave the hob and start to depart, I jump into his arms and give him a tight hug and tell him good luck and that I will see him soon. I love how his arms embrace me, they are so warm.

I get home and Prim is crying.

"Hey little duck, are you okay?" I say

"I am so scared Katniss" she replies

"It's okay Prim, you're not going to get called, your name is only in there once" I reply "Go on, go get dressed, we have to get going in thirty minutes"

I hop into the bath and wash up and go to my room to see that my mother laid out one of her dresses that she brought with her to the seam. It was a beautiful blue color. I got dressed and grabbed Prim and started to head down to the square.

Once we got to the town square, we had our fingers poked so that they are able to identify us and then went with all the other girls within our age group. All I could think of was not Prim, please not Prim, she is only 12 years old, she won't be able to survive it, I can't lose her, I wont.

Effie Trinket steps up to the podium with a bright green wig and the most hideous green attire possible and says her signature line "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" in the Capital voice we all know and love.

I look around to see Prim a few groups behind me and see Gale a few rows back on the boys side. We make eye contact and nod to each other. I hope Gale doesn't have to go, this is his last year, he just has to survive this year.

I see Effie walk over to the bowl and say loud into the microphone "Ladies First"

She moves her hand in this large fish bowl for a minute keeping us all waiting in suspense, and finally pulls out a name and reads: "Primrose Everdeen"

My heart stopped, this has to be a nightmare, her name was only in once, she couldn't have been drawn. I pinched my arm to make sure I was awake and sure enough, I was. I see her walking down the isle towards the stages and I ran towards her when the peacekeepers started to guard me and hold me back.

"PRIM! PRIM!" I yelled as loud as I could

I see her turn around. She looked so scared. I knew what I had to do.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute" I yelled pushing the peacekeepers away.

I run up to her and pull her into my arms. It was so silent. The only thing you could hear were the gasps as I yelled that I was volunteering. Prim was screaming no, no Katniss. IT was breaking my heart.

"Prim, go be with mom do you hear me, go be with mom, you're going to be okay" I tell her as the peacekeepers start to come forward to take me to the stage.

"Nooo Katniss" she yelled clutching onto me

I see Gale pushing his way to the crowd and grab onto her. Over the past few months, Gale has become close to my family. Prim is like a sister to him.

I get up to the stage and Effie asks for my name.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" I say into the microphone

"Everdeen, eh? That must be your little sister that you volunteered for wasn't it?" she asked

"Yes" is all I can reply.

"Well, well, brave one you are, can we all give Miss Everdeen a hand" she said

No one in the crowd did, except for Effie. What they did instead was give the district 12 solute. They placed three fingers to their lips and extended their arms.

Gale's POV

I didn't know what to do, Effie called up Prim's name. I wonder what Katniss is feeling or thinking. I look over at her to see her running towards Prim but the peacekeepers stopped her. What is she doing I thought. Oh no, she's going to volunteer.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" I hear her say and run and take Prim into her arms.

No, I can't lose her. But she is so brave to risk her life to save Prim. Prim wasn't letting go of her so I make my way through the crowd and pick up Prim and take her to her mother. Once I took her to her mother I had to go back to my place in line.

Effie was now about to pick the boy tribute.

"Gale Hawthorn" Effie said.

Oh my god, how could this happen. How are our families going to survive? I told Rory not to take any tessare, and I know Katniss told Prim not to take out any either.

As I am being escorted up to the stage I see Katniss' face. She looks so scared for us. Once on the stage Effie asked for my name and once I announced it, she then told us to shake each other's hands. Instead, Katniss runs into my arms and I embrace her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright you guys, here is another! I got a lot of views, but no reviews yet, please review and let me know what you think. I hope that it isn't boring you. This is my first time writing a fanfic ever so I hope it is at least interesting to read. I will try and get Chapter 4 up within the next 24 hours but I do have a fairly busy week ahead of me. _

Chapter 3

**Gale's POV**

We are escorted to the fourth floor of the justice building so that we can have one last goodbye to our families. I am so worried about my family, I usually provide for them. I have only taken Rory out a dozen times and he is a quick learner but it takes him quite a few tries before he is able to catch anything.

"Mom, it's going to be okay" I tell her as she enters the room crying and goes straight for a hug.

"Gale, please come back, I don't want to lose my baby" Hazelle said

"Mom, I am going to do my best, I have to watch out for Katniss too" I said to her, I am going to bring her home, but I think I am going to leave that part out.

"Just try for my Gale, promise me you will try" Hazelle asked

"Yes mom, I will try" Gale lied. He knew he wasn't going to come out of there.

He turned to his brother Rory and said "You are going to be the man of the house now, I need you to promise me that you will take care of mom and Posy okay. Please remember that they need you. Don't take out tesserae unless you absolutely have to. Okay, you know how to hunt, I showed you all that there is to know, you are a quick study, you will get it in no time. Please please please help Prim and her mother okay. Promise me that you will not let them starve."

"I promise Gale, please come back" cried Rory as the peacekeepers came in and ordered them out.

"I love you all" I yelled as the door slammed shut.

I paced around the room with my hands on my head. I still can't believe this is happening. Wasn't it this morning I was sitting with Katniss on the rock eating fresh bread? Wasn't it also this morning where I just wanted to tell her how I felt because I love her so much. Now, we both are going to the arena to die. She will be coming out though. Her sister needs her, she will not die.

Next, Madge walked in. Madge is the mayors daughter and one of my friends growing up.

"Madge" I said as I gave her a hug

"Gale, I am so sorry, I don't want you to go" cried Madge

"I know Madge, I know. Please do me a favor and watch out for Rory and Posy for me. Make sure they are fed okay?" I said to her.

Even though Madge is the mayors daughter, she knows her berries. She picks them all the time and shares them with me. I am sure she could get into a lot of trouble doing that, but she doesn't care. She and I have always had each other's backs since as long as I can remember.

Madge handed me something. It was a woven bracelet. She loves making them and she said that it would bring me luck.

"Thank you Madge I will make sure I have it with me in the arena. We all know I am going to need luck. My good looks can only get me so far" I winked at her

"Oh Gale, come back to me okay? I love you" Madge said as she kissed my cheek and left.

"I love you too Madge, my dear friend" I replied after the door had closed.

**Katniss' POV**

This room is so boring, the walls are all white. I am trying to concentrate on everything but going to that arena because I feel like I am on the verge of crying.

The door opens and my mother and Prim are here to say goodbye to me.

"Katniss!" Prim cried as she ran into my arms.

"It's okay Prim, please don't cry little duck" I said

"Please Katniss, come back, your smart and you can hunt, you're going to be okay" she said

"I will" is all I could reply.

I look over to my mother who is crying.

"Mom, I love you, please promise me that you will not let Prim take out any tesserae. And that you will not check out like last time when we lost dad. You have to take care of her you are all that she has now!" I started to yell

"Katniss, I'm better now, I won't" she said

"PROMISE ME!" I yelled

"I will, please come back" she cried

"I will do my best mom, I love you so much" I said

As I was hugging both of them the peacekeepers came in and grabbed them from me.

All I could make out was Prim yelling for me and there was nothing I could do to comfort her as they slammed the door shut.

I feel like I am about to lose it when the door opens behind me and Hazelle, Rory, and Posy walk in.

"Hazelle" I say, I can see her eyes are puffy, same with Rory and Posy's.

Posy is too young to know what is going on, but she knows it's not good when both her mother and brother are crying.

"Katniss, you're like a daughter to me, please please be safe. I am hoping for your return as well as Gale's." she said while embracing me.

"I will protect him Hazelle, I love him" I whisper to her

"I know you do, as he does you" she said

"Rory, protect your family, protect Prim" I say to him while grasping onto his shoulders "You, you are a Hawthorn, you will be okay, you are strong"

"I will Katniss, I promised Gale and I promise you" he said as they were leaving.

I thought I wasn't going to get anymore visitors until I heard the door open again. It was Peeta Mellark.

I have only seen him a few times in school, he was the baker's son. Why was he coming to see me I wondered.

"Hello" is all I could say

"Hi, I'm Peeta" he said

I just stood there in silent.

"Here" he said giving me some cookies "I wanted you to have these. I just wanted to let you know that I will make sure that Prim stays fed. I will take care of her"

"Thank you" was all I could say, I was completely shocked. Why would he want to take care of her? We weren't even friends or anything. Why is he being so nice?

He gave a small nod and left.

It was time for Gale and me to be escorted out of the Justice Building and to the train station so that we can be on our way to the Capital. It is about a 2 day journey there. When we get to the train station we board the train and it had the most colorful rooms imaginable. Effie lead us both to our rooms, they were right across the hall from each other.

"Dinner will be served in promptly 30 minutes. Do NOT be late" she said and walked away

Gale went into his room and I went into my room. The first I did was just lie in my bed and start crying. I was only in there for about two minutes before there was a knock on my door. I didn't think I was being that loud.

"Come in" I said as I was wiping away my tears. It was Gale. I should have known.

"Hey Catnip, how are you holding up?" he asked

"Gale, I am so scared for us. I don't want us both to be in there. We talked about if one of us would have been reaped, but I never would have thought both of us would be entering. I just couldn't let Prim go in there; she would have been killed within the first 10 minutes. She is so innocent, so pure. She couldn't hurt a fly" I cried into his arms

"I know Catnip, I know. I would have done the same if Rory would have been reaped. They are going to be okay, they have each other and they will take care of each other" he said

"I know" is all that I could reply.

Our 30 minutes is up and we had to go to dinner before Effie had a heart attack that we were late. But unfortunately, we were late… by one minute.

"YOU BOTH ARE LATE" Effie said

"Sorry" Gale and I said in unison

"Doesn't anyone know how to be on time? WHERE IS HAYMITCH?" she asked frustrated.

We sat down at the table and saw the feast; it was the most food I have ever seen in my life. Gale and I just looked at each other not knowing what to do. Was all this food for us?

Next thing Gale and I both knew, Haymitch was stumbling into the dining area. From what we both could tell, he was drunker than a skunk.

Haymitch sits down and starts to pour him some wine. Just what he needs I was thinking.

"So, how do we win?" I hear Gale asked

Haymitch completely ignores us.

"HOW DO WE WIN?" I ask louder

Again, he ignores us again.

Gale looks at me, and I am fuming with anger, he reaches to grab a roll and I grabbed my knife and stabbed it right between his fingers.

"THAT IS NOT LADY LIKE!" Effie yelled

Gale looked at me completely shocked.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here" Haymitch said

"I asked you a question, answer it. How do we win?" I said

"Looks like we have a couple of fighters, I like that. How about you let me eat my dinner in peace, and we will talk tomorrow" Haymitch replied

After dinner, Gale and I went back to his room to talk. I am glad that he is here with me, I don't know what I would do without him.

"Katniss, what has gotten into you at dinner?" he asked me

"He wasn't answering our questions and he is a damn mentor, he needs to mentor us not be a complete and utter drunk" I said

"I know Katniss, but getting him angry with us isn't going to help us get sponsors. He is the one who sends us things we need in the arena" he said making a point

"Gale, I am tired, I am going to go to bed." I said getting up and going back to my room.

**Gale's POV**

I am not sure what to do or what to say to help comfort Katniss. I know that she is scared but she has this strong front that I just can't seem to get past. I promised myself that I am going to tell her that I love her before we get to that arena. I just don't know how.

The next morning, we woke up late and went to lunch. Effie and Haymitch was already there.

"Well, its about time" Effie said

"Good morning" I said as I was setting down. "Where is Katniss?"

"I'm right here" she replied walking in taking a seat next to me.

"So, where do we begin" I ask Haymitch

"Stay alive" is all Haymitch said

"Well, duh, but how?" Katniss snapped

"Look sweetheart, When we get to the Capital, there will be days of training as a group and then you will meet with the gamemakers to show your individual talents. Then Effie and I will prepare you both for the interview. After that is the games. I will try and get you both sponsors and you both will try to not piss me off" Haymitch said "I will keep the drinking to a minimum and you both will stay out of my way and I will be able to do the best I can to get you both home. Deal?"

"Deal" we both replied.

We were approaching the Capital and there are so many people clapping and screaming. Katniss and I went to the window to see. I put my arm around her waist as started to wave to the crowd.

"What are you doing?" hissed Katniss

"Why not? These people are going to give out their money to us. We need them to like us" I replied

I pulled her closer to me, because for some reason, being close to Katniss comforts me. What surprised me is the leaned into me like she was comfortable. This was my chance, but I still couldn't do it. So instead, I kissed her forehead, and then she looked up and stared right into my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright guys, here is Chapter 4. I wanted to get another chapter up since I am going to have a busy few days with work and school starting back up. But I will keep on writing though and hopefully Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think. Not sure if I think this chapter was the greatest but hopefully it works. _

Chapter 4

**Gale's POV**

At the Capital, there are all these tall buildings with flashy lights that I never knew could get so bright and tall. Back in District 12, we have very little electricity and the buildings we run down and all single story. When we got to the building where we practice and stay for the week, we get onto the elevator that is all glass and each floor is designed for each district. We are on the 12th floor and when we enter, it is about 5 times bigger than my house in district 12.

Once we got to our floor, Katniss went straight to her assigned room without even talking to me. I wonder if she is angry with me. I only kissed her forehead but something in those beautiful grey eyes that were staring back at me. I wish I could just read her mind so that I knew how she felt.

I have to go see her. So, I walk to her room and knocked on her door.

"Come in" I hear her say

I walk into her room to see her sitting on the bed grabbing her pillow.

"Are you okay Catnip?" I ask her

"No Gale, I'm not, I am trying everything I can to figure out how both of us can go home, but it's just not possible. I don't want to lose you and I don't want to lose Prim. I just don't know what we are going to do" she said

"Katniss, I am going to bring you home okay. Whatever I do, I am going to get you home to Prim" I said brushing her hair out of her eyes

"Gale, don't say that okay, you are coming home with me, but we just have to figure out a way to defy the Capital. There just has to be a way" Katniss said

"If there is, we will figure it out. I promise you that" I told her

She smiled at me and laid in my arms. Lunchtime came and we were both being sent to get prepped. We had to make sure that we both looked appropriate for the games. According to Haymitch, we both have to be on our best behavior, not questions.

I went down to meet my stylists while Katniss went down to meet hers. Portia was the name of mine and she seemed so incredibly nice. They scrubbed me and plucked my eyebrows and cleaned up my finger nails and toe nails. Portia commented on my built and my body. It made me uncomfortable.

"Well look at you, aren't you a good looking lad" she said

"Thank you" I replied back

"We aren't going to need to do too much to you at all. You are going to have a lot of ladies wanting you" she said

"Well Portia, there is only one lady that I want" I said regretting it later

"Oh really now, details details. Did you promise her that you will go home?" she asked

"Well, it's complicated. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" I said she seemed like someone I can confide in and at the moment, I really need that other than Katniss

"Of course, your secrets are safe with me" she said

"I am madly in love with Katniss, and I am going to do everything I can to bring her home, even though it means that I will die" I said

"Awww, how sweet Gale" she cried

**Katniss' POV**

I am not liking it here at the Capital. Everyone looks so weird and colorful and just not normal. They have had so many altercations done to themselves, it's not human. They look like Barbie dolls made over twice.

I have so much going on in my head it's unreal Gale kissed my forehead. It made my heart skip a beat. I don't know what to think of it. I do know that I am going to find a way for the both of us to come home. I love him and he doesn't even know it. I need to find a way to show him how I feel. I am going to show him how I feel. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I will.

I am down in the prep room waiting for Cinna while I am being sculpted by Venia, Flavius, and Octavia. They are waxing every inch of my body and I think they are peeling off layers of skin. I just want to yell at them to stop, but Haymitch said I must behave so behaving I am. I keep looking at them and their skin is different color and they have Gold eyelashes and each one of them has a unique touch to them. I was expecting Cinna to be purple with pink hair and gold tattoo's but when he walked in, he was perfectly normal.

"Hello, I am Cinna, you must be Katniss" he said

"Yes, hello" I replied

"Well Katniss, I am going to just say, I am going to do my best to get them to like you, because I have a good feeling about you" Cinna said

"What are you going to make me wear for the opening ceremonies?" I asked. I am going to like Cinna, he seems so down to earth and is so easy to talk to

"What do you think of fire?" he asked

"Say what?" I replied

"Well, you are going to have to trust me, but don't worry, I'm going to make you look smoking hot" he replied with a light laugh

My prep team starts making me over, by first doing my make up. They told me that they want me to look firey. So they used a deep red lipstick and lots of red glitter on my eyes and chest. I was confused to why they were putting it on my chest until I saw the dress. They put me in the tight black floor length dress. However, it is still a little bit revealing for my taste.

"I am glad that you are filled out in all the right areas Katniss, it makes our job so much easier" said Octavia

"Gee, thanks" I said pulling my dress up. I feel like I am going to pop out of this at any minute no matter how many times my prep team told me that it will be find. It is designed to stay up and hold everything together perfectly.

Once they got me into the dress, they gave me some flats to wear. I thought that they were going to make me wear high heels, but unfortunately, was told for the interview I am going to need to wear the heels. I was given a headdress as well.

"Okay Katniss, you are almost ready, do you have any questions?" asked Cinna

"Ya one, what do you plan on doing to us for the entrance?" I asked

"I'm going to set you both on fire" he replied

"That's what you meant by smoking hot?" I asked

"Well yes, but look at you, you look amazing" he said taking me to a mirror

I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked amazing, however, I still wish I was a little more covered up. I wonder what Gale is going to think when he sees me in this.

**Gale's POV**

Well, I was just told that I am going to be set on fire. I am not quite sure what to think of that, but I trust Portia so I am going to hope that Katniss and I don't burn to death.

"Do you know what Katniss is going to be wearing?" I asked

"Yes sir, however, you don't get to know til you see her, but lets just say, she will look amazing with what Cinna has designed for her. It is simple and elegant" she replied

I am dressed in a black suit like outfit. I have never worn such nice clothes before, I don't know how to even move in this monkey suit. The jacket I am wearing has a tail to it.

"Hey Portia, why does this jacket have a tail to it?" I asked

"Its what we are going to start the fire" she replied

"Fire, what fire?" I asked worried

"We are setting you and Katniss on fire, you both represent the coal in your district and since coal needs fire to burn, we are setting you on fire" she said smiling

"Okay then" is all I could say.

Next thing I knew we were walking to the chariot. Katniss wasn't there yet, but everyone else from the districts we're starting to line up. I see the boy from District 2 snap his head up and his jaw drop. I turn to see what he was looking at and then I see her.

Katniss was absolutely breath taking. It's not like she wasn't before, but wow, Cinna did an incredibly job. That dress is showing a lot more of her than I ever dreamed of seeing. I just have to make sure to look her in the eyes.

"Hey Gale, you look really handsome" she said as she walked up to me

"Katniss, you look absolutely beautiful" I said

"Thank you" she said with a hint of pink going to her cheeks

"Alright you two, up you go" said Cinna as he helped Katniss onto the chariot. "When district 11 starts to head out, we are going to set you both on fire and once you guys make it at the end of the runway, it will go out."

"Nervous?" I asked her

"About being on fire and the potential to burn to death in front of all panem to see? No way" she said sarcastically

All I could do was laugh.

3..2..1..

We are lit on fire and away we go. Everyone was so loud and screaming they were chanting our names and neither of us could see why until we looked up at the large TV's. We looked amazing, so I grabbed onto Katniss' hand and we both started to wave to the audience. They just ate it up, hopefully there will be a line of sponsors for us. We reach the end and all the districts are in a semi-circle and we are facing each other and all eyes were on us. There were many faces that looked at us in disgust except the boy tribute from district 2 from earlier still had his eyes on Katniss. I don't know why, but this made me extremely jealous.

After President Snow gave his speech, we were all ushered backstage.

"You guys did amazing! Yes, yes, yes you did" said Effie

"Thanks" replied Katniss

"Ya, I didn't think you had it in you sweetheart" said Haymitch to Katniss

"Oh shut up Haymitch" she said and turned around and started to walk when he came up to her

"Hi, I'm Cato" he said grinning at her

"Katniss" is all she said

"You look beautiful tonight" he said getting relatively close to her

"I'm Gale" I said butting in

"I'm sure you are" he replied in a snooty tone and looking back to Katniss

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said winking at her and walking away

I hear Katniss gruff and walk away. She's not one to take a compliment well especially from a Career.

A Career is someone who trains for the Hunger Games even though they aren't suppose to but when they turn 18 they will volunteer to go and fight. Most of the victors are from District 2.

"Katniss, wait" I yell as she was going to the elevator very fast

"Yes Gale" I hear her say

"Why are you walking so fast?" I said

"I want to get out of this dress, I feel exposed in it" she said trying to cover up

I take off my jacket and give it to her.

"Thank you. Cinna said that my dress for the interviews is going to be better, I am really scared, if its anything like this, I will probably end up half naked" she said

"You won't, Cinna is an amazing designer and you will look incredible" I said.

She didn't say anything as we got to the 12th floor and she just went straight to her room and shut the door.

Tomorrow starts the training which means I should get rest tonight, but it's going to be hard to do when I know that Katniss will be on my mind and Cato is going to be wanting to be around Katniss all day tomorrow. I hope that she can see through him and not fall into so called charm.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next Chapter. Hope you all like it. I am currently working on Chapter 6 and hopefully it will be up later tonight or tomorrow for you. Please leave a review :)_

Chapter 5

**Katniss POV**

Well, today starts training, and I really hope that Cato doesn't come and talk to me again. The way he was looking at me last night made me really uncomfortable. I am so glad that Gale was there. He looked incredibly gorgeous in that suit. And he was such a gentleman when he gave me his coat to help me cover up. I did however catch him glance down and look at my chest a few times unfortunately which made me blush.

After breakfast, Gale and I made our way up to the training center. Even though we arrived 5 minutes early, we were the last to get there.

We all stood there as the lady in charge gave us this long speech about not fighting with others, try to visit the different stations and then set us out on our way.

Gale and I are going to be going our separate ways the first day so that we can both tackle as much as we can as well as observe the other tributes. We plan on talking about it tonight at dinner with Haymitch and Effie.

While I was over at the snares, Cato came up to me and started to talk with me.

"Hey there" he said

"Hello" I said not even looking up at him

"Mind if I join you?" he asked seductively

"Actually, ya, I do mind" I said to him, I don't want to make friends especially with district 2.

He didn't seem to take the hint that I really didn't want to be around him because he took a place next to me and started to set up snares. I don't understand why he is trying so hard to talk to me. Everyone knows that district 2 are trained killers and no one from district 12 has ever teamed up with them.

"So, you volunteered for your sister I saw on the replays for the reapings" he said casually

"Ya, I did" is all I could respond

"That was pretty amazing of you" he said eyeing me

"Amazing, are you kidding me? I am not going to let her get slaughtered by anyone!" I yelled standing up "Why would I let me baby sister who wouldn't get past 10 minutes of the damn arena"

I caused quite a scene because the next thing I saw was people stopping what they were doing and looking at me and Cato. I walked away and went to a different station ignoring everyone because I didn't want them to know my weaknesses but how dare he bring up Prim. He doesn't even know her.

"Are you okay?" Gale said coming up behind me

"Ya, I'm fine, just getting annoyed with Cato is all" I replied

He dropped the conversation, I am sure when we get back to our rooms he's going to talk about it more since Gale is not one for dropping things.

The rest of training went okay. I noticed the girl from 2 was wicked good with knives. She hit the bulls eye every time. Note to self, stay away from her.

I saw this girl named Glimmer trying her hand at archery, and luckily, she's not the greatest. I would give anything to go over there and shoot, but Haymitch said to not show our strengths so I am holding off until I have to show them to the game makers.

**Gale's POV**

I don't like how Cato keeps looking at Katniss. I think he has a thing for her by the way that he keeps looking at her and trying to be her friend. Why is he doing that, I feel like there is another motive for it or he just genuinely wants to get to know her which doesn't even make sense since we are going to be in the arena soon and 23 of us gets to die and 1 gets to go home but not in the same way as we entered.

After training we went back to the 12th floor and once we got in I noticed that no one there so I decided now was the time to ask Katniss what happened.

"Catnip, what happened today?" I asked her

"Cato, he just knew how to get under my skin. He brought up Prim and he has no right to that he doesn't even know her. And why is he trying to have sympathy for me going to the games. We are to be slaughter for the Capitals Entertainment" she said

"He likes you Katniss, that's why he was doing anything that he could so that he could talk to you. It's obvious just by the way that he was looking at you at the opening ceremonies as well as during training today." I replied

"I don't care if he likes me, I can't even stand looking at him" she replied

I was so relieved when she said that because I was kind of worried that she might be attracted to him. I thought that maybe I won't have my chance of being able to tell her that I love her. That all was lost between what could be. I shouldn't even be thinking anything like that since in two or so weeks, I won't even be alive to cherish anything of what she and I could have been. Why must these Hunger Games exist for the pleasure of the Capital people. I wish that we could just rebel and none of this would even happen. If president snow wasn't in charge, maybe we could live in a better world than we do now, maybe Katniss wouldn't be so afraid to actually have a family and be happy.

At dinner, Haymitch and Effie both drilled us with questions. It got to the point where both of them were talking at the same time and neither Katniss or I could even understand what they were asking us and at one point Katniss snapped.

"Will you both just shut up! If you want to know what happened, how about only one of you talk at a time because quite frankly, we can't understand a single thing that you guys are saying." She said

"What is your deal, sweetheart?" Haymitch said

"Nothing" she said picking at her food

"You're not wearing a corset, so that shouldn't be constricting blood flow to the brain" he said while smirking to Effie

"Cato brought up Prim to her at training. He fancy's her" I said

"Maybe, it would be good to get on Cato's good side. If you pair up with him, you won't be killed off so fast" he said to her

"I am not going to pair up with Cato, its Gale and I, and somehow someway we both are going to get out of there because I am not going to lose him! I love him!" she said getting up and walking away

She loves me? I can't believe she loves me. Those words keep replaying in my head, I never thought I would ever hear her say those words.

"I am going to go talk to her" I said getting up and going to her room

*Knock knock knock*

"Come in" I hear her say

When I walk in she is sitting in the chair watching old games, studying them.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking a seat by her

"I am reviewing the old games, seeing if there is anything in them that could be of use of what we may be able to expect from the arena. We need to find water Gale. The food, we already know how to hunt, and I know a lot of the plants since I have to pick them for mom with her medicine and everything" she said

"Katniss, what you said at the table, did you mean it?" I asked

"What part?" she said

"That you love me" I replied

"Yes Gale, I do love you, I have for a long time now, and I know that only one of us comes out alive, and I don't know what I would do without you, and I just need to figure out how we both can survive this. I don't know how, but I need to figure it out." She cried while standing up and walking to the window

I didn't know what to say, because what she said is exactly how I felt about her but didn't know how to say it. She always has been the blunt one; the one who isn't afraid to speak her mind or anything. So, I did the only thing that I could do.

I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. And to my surprise, she kissed me back.

"I love you and don't want to lose you either, Katniss" I said to her


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry you guys for the late update, I've been really busy with work and summer classes starting. But here is Chapter 6, I hope that you like it. I am going to start Chapter 7 tomorrow. _

_Please review. _

Chapter 6

**Katniss' POV**

Day 2 of the training was as eventful as could be. I thought that Cato was going to kill the tribute from District 4. He was practicing with the knives but one have them gone missing and the District 4 tribute was impatiently waiting for that station. It was entertaining to watch, I thought that Cato's head was going to explode of his body it was so red. I saw the boy tribute from district 11 laughing and glancing up and that is when I saw her. I overheard that her name is Rue. She is also from district 11 and she was climbing the ropes and she is so small and fast. She reminds me of Prim so much, and I started to feel very protective of her just by staring into her innocent eyes. She can't be more than 12 years old.

"Katniss…" I hear Gale say. I must have been in some trance or something

"Ya, sorry" I said

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Ya, just thinking about home, and Prim" I replied

"I understand, I am thinking about them all too" he said

Last night, when Gale kissed me, it was amazing. I never felt anything like it before in my life. I finally felt some bit of happiness since I've arrived at the Capital. That kiss last night gave me even more motivation to find a way that both of us will come out of this alive. There has to be some loop hole around it.

"Let's go to the plant station" Gale said

I just nod.

At the plant station, the instructor was very impressed with the both of us, but more so me because I was able to get 99% of the plants correct and their intended purpose. He asked me where I acquired my knowledge .

"My mother, she helps people back home, she uses the plants for medicine" I reply

"Very nice" he said

This is the last day of training as a group before we have to go in front of the game makers individually and show them our talent. And then we have one day to prepare with Effie and Haymitch for the interviews with Ceaser.

The day seemed to drag on just going from one station to the next. Gale and I stuck together today. I noticed that the Careers seem to want to take out the younger tributes because I over heard them talking that once they are out of the way, then they can start having more fun hunting the more competitive tributes.

"Is this some sort of game to them? Do they really enjoy thinking about killing innocent children who have a family back home?" I whispered to Gale

"Katniss, you have to think of how they were brought up, they don't know any better" he said

"Are you trying to protect them?" I said a little too loud

"No, it's just fact" he said

"I suppose you're right, but I still don't like it" I said

**Gale's POV**

We both are finished with the group practice and then head off to an early dinner since we have to show the gamemakers our individual skill after dinner and it starts at 5:30pm sharp and starts with District 1 which means Katniss and I will go last.

After dinner, we are taken into this room that feels like a cell while we wait to be called into the gamemakers room to show then our individual talent.

Katniss gets called in first and I wish her luck. Each tribute gets a maximum of 15 minutes to show the gamemakers what they can do.

"Shoot straight" I tell her as she is walking to the door

"I will. Good luck to you" she said closing the door behind her

It didn't seem like she was in there that long before I was called into the room.

When I got there, they looked pretty frazzled. I wonder what Katniss did to make them like that.

They were on a stage with a feast, but none of them were eating it anymore. But I walked up and presented myself.

"Gale Hawthorne, district 12" I spoke loudly

There were looking at me with intense eyes. I felt like I had to do something even more extraordinary to impress them. I am really wondering what Katniss did to make them like this.

I ended up going to the snare station and setting up a bunch of snares and then started to throw dummies in the vicinity of where I had set up the snares and they would catch and haul the dummies upward. But, with how I had it rigged, one dummy would set off spears to where they would be in the tree. Directly through the heart for the kill.

They just looked at me and a few were talking amongst themselves and then they dismissed me.

Back on our floor Haymitch and Effie were waiting for me eagerly so that they both could drill us on what happened and how they reacted. We all walked over to the couch because they are going to show all the scores for each tribute in 10 minutes.

"Well, I walked in and they all looked frazzled" I said

Katniss just put her knees up to her chest like she didn't want to explain what happened during her session.

"Frazzled? What do you mean frazzled?" asked Haymitch

Everyone looks at Katniss

"I shot an arrow at them" she said bluntly

"YOU WHAT? THAT IS NOT LADY LIKE" yelled Effie "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES US ALL LOOK?"

"What was the expression on their faces?" asked Haymitch

I just looked at Katniss, I couldn't believe she did that.

"They looked pretty shocked, but I didn't exactly shoot it at them, they weren't even paying attention to me and I just got so angry that I picked up an arrow and shot it at an apple through the pigs mouth" she said

"Way to go sweetheart" smiled Haymitch

I ended up explaining what I did and Haymitch seemed a little bit impressed. Nothing is going to compete with what Katniss did.

"They are going to score me so low" she said

"Well, we will see now, its starting" Effie said

They were going through a speech about how we performed for the gamemakers and that the scores are from 1-12 with 12 being the best. They started with district 1 and end with us. Cato, district 2, scored a 10, figures since he is a career, Clove, district 2, also scored a 10. We say numbers from 6-10 show up on the screen. Rue, district 11, she scored a 7, Thresh, district 11, he scored a 9.

Now, its Katniss and me.

Katniss' name and picture appeared and then the score of an 11 showed up. We all screamed. That was the best score possible. No matter what she did, they obviously like it.

"They must have liked your guts sweetheart" said Haymitch.

Now, its my turn.

Gale Hawthorne… 11.

Katniss and I both received the same score. That was wonderful especially for sponsors, however, that also means that we both could be the first ones the careers try to take out.

One thing to do, I have to talk to Katniss about trying to pair up with the careers as an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Katniss' POV**

"What the hell are you talking about Gale?" I yelled at him

We are just waking up, because the interviews with Ceaser Flickerman are tonight. Our prep team should be showing up in the next hour to make us presentable.

"We, or at least one of us, should try and pair up with the careers. We both received the highest score and they are either going to want to kill us off first or want to have us to help kill off other tributes" Gale said "And anyway, with how Cato has taken to you, they are going to want you"

"Gale, I can't do it. It's you and me in there, that's it okay" I said

"Ya, okay" he replied

Why would Gale ask me to help our enemies. It's just me and him, we can't go into the area split up, we have to be together. He and I will somehow find a way to make it out of their alive. Maybe not in one piece, but at least we'd have each other.

"It's a big big day today" Effie said walking into my room "Gale, you need to go to your room, Portia is there waiting for you. Katniss, Cinna will be here in a split second"

Gale went back to his room to get prepped for the interview. While we are getting prepped, Effie and Haymitch are going to coach us with questions for the interview.

Cinna came with my prep team at his tail carrying bags and bags of make up and clothes.

I am done being played up like a doll. I wish that I could just chose my own attire, but I have to make sure I look presentable for all of Panem to see.

First, my prep team put my hair in an up-do and curled it and applied make up to me. Thankfully they didn't coat it on me, Cinna told them to do a more natural look and I was grateful for that.

Cinna designed my dress again tonight and it was absolutely gorgeous. It was a hunter green with jems that radiated in the light. It was another strapless dress that again, shows too much for my liking, but was nice and fitted in the waist. It was pretty short in the front but then in the back fell to the floor. I feel like one false move and I will be flashing everyone. Cinna paired my dress with silver heels that I tried to argue my way out of and failed miserably.

Cinna told me that Gale and I are going to be somewhat matching, but not exactly.

It took them about 2 hours to get me ready and we were heading to the interview room. We are to be called up one by one starting with district 1 girl tribute and Ceaser has 3 minutes to as us questions.

Effie and Haymitch asked everything they could and Haymitch told me that I am a loss cause because I don't have a personality that the Capital would like.

"Don't listen to Haymitch, they are going to love you" Cinna said to me

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Because you made me love you. When you are out there, don't think of you talking to the Capital or anything, pretend you are talking to me. Pretend you are talking to Gale" he said

"Okay" I replied.

I walked over to where all the other tributes began to line up and saw Gale. He looked amazing. He was wearing a black tux with a green shirt. When I was going to go take my place in line, none other than Cato stopped me.

"Hello Katniss, you look absolutely radiant tonight" he said looking me up and down

"Thank you Cato" I said trying to walk past him

"I want you to be a part of the careers" he said

"No thanks" I said walking away

"Hey Gale, you look very handsome" I said

"Katniss, you're absolutely beautiful" he said

**Gale's POV**

I see Katniss walking up to me and I can't help but think of how beautiful she is. I saw Cato talking to her and she looks annoyed with him as usual, that always makes me feel better.

"Hey Gale, you look very handsome" she said

I wanted to say something wonderful to her, but I was so tongue tied

"Katniss, you're absolutely beautiful" is all I could replay

"Thank you" she said and you can see her come flowing to her cheeks.

We all get in line, I am the last one to go up to interview. I have no idea what to say or anything.

We listen to all the interviews and finally Ceaser calls up Katniss.

She just walks up the stairs and goes to take a seat. She looks nervous and like she doesn't know what is going on around her.

"Katniss Everdeen! THE GIRL ON FIRE!" Ceaser said excitedly "So Katniss, your dress, it looks absolutely ravishing!"

"Thank you, Cinna does amazing work" she said dryly, but trying to add some character into her voice

"Cinna, he sure has made you stand out! I think you are definitely one of the crowds favorite! Don't you think folks?" Ceaser said to the audience

The audience went crazy! They just love her, she doesn't understand why, but I do. She is the most amazing girl in the world.

"So, Katniss, I want to ask you about your sister" Ceaser said

Oh no, that's the one thing that she doesn't want to talk about with the Capital people, I wonder how she is going to react to that.

"Ya" is all she said

"You volunteered for her at the reaping, we were all moved by that, tell us, what did she say to you at the Justice building" Ceaser said

"I told her that I would win for her, and that I love her" Katniss said

"And win you will, Katniss Everdeen everyone!" Ceaser said

It's now my turn…

"Last but not least folks, Gale Hawthorne" said Ceaser

I walk up to the stage and I hear the crowd go crazy.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Gale Hawthorne" said Ceaser

"Hey Ceaser" I said shaking his hand and then sitting down in the chair

"So, Gale, how are you liking it here in the Capital?" Ceaser asked

"It's nice and colorful" I laughed

That made the audience erupt in laughter.

"That it is, isn't it" said Ceaser laughing

"Much different from District 12" I said

"So, about District 12, is there a lady that will be waiting for your return?" asked Ceaser curiously

"Actually Ceaser, no, there isn't, there is only one person for me, and she is here with me right now" I said, I am going to do everything I can to protect her

"Katniss Everdeen, that is who you are talking about I presume" he said

"Yes, yes Ceaser, I am talking about Katniss…" I started before the crowd goes crazy

Once the crowd calmed down as much as they were going to, I continued…

"Katniss, I have been in love with her before we even met each other. I would see her walking around the Seam and in school and all I wanted to do was to go up to her and talk to her. And one day, I finally did and she was even more incredible that I would have even imagined. She's my best friend and someone I never want to lose" I said "And I am going to make sure that she comes out of this"

"And that you will Gale, and that you will" Ceaser said "Gale Hawthorne everyone"

I then exit the stage only to be confronted by Katniss, a very upset Katniss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update lately, I've been pretty busy. But here is another Chapter, I am going to try and get a few chapters up within the next week. _

Chapter 8

**Katniss' POV**

I am standing back stage watching Gale's interview and suddenly he confesses his undying love for me and that he has loved me before he and I even met. At first I was happy but then extremely upset because why would he tell everyone in the Capital? Why would he tell all of Panem before even telling me. Then, he says it, it is to protect me and to make sure he brings me home. Wasn't the plan all along for both of us to come home? He is planning on dying in there and I don't want him to die. The more I think about it, the angrier I become and then I see him walking off the stage. I don't know what to say but I do know I can't make a scene. I know he can see my face, and as soon as we make eye contact I start to open my mouth to speak them shut it fast and walk away fast.

As I am trying to get away from him Cato suddenly appears at my side.

"Katniss, I didn't know Gale felt like that for you, I just want you to know, that I am also going to be fighting for your love. I like you Katniss, and in that arena, join us, we are stronger together" Cato said

"Cato, just stop! Okay, just stop. This is not a game. We are going to die, 23 of us is going to die in there and there can only be 1 victor. Why develop feelings for someone you just met and then you may have to be the one to kill me in the end if its just the two of us. Did you ever think about that?" I yelled, thankfully there weren't many people around to hear us, but I am sure that Gale heard because he wasn't so far behind me, but I don't care.

"You can push me away all you want love, but I'm not going anywhere, and you are going to see for yourself how much I truly do care about you" he said with a smirk

How does he even know how much he truly cares about me, he hardly even knows me. I read a book in school about true love and how some people just know they are supposed to love that person, but I am definitely not it for Cato. I am from District 12, and he is from District 2. We are completely different. No matter how attractive he may think he is, I am not going to fall for it.

I am walking towards the elevator and hit the button labeled 12. I just want to go back to my room, wash all this nonsense makeup off me and go to bed because between Gale and Cato, I don't know how much more I can take of this.

"Katniss, wait" I hear Gale say as the doors are closing, but they couldn't close fast enough as he put his foot in the way to stop it and hop in the elevator with me.

"I don't want to hear it Gale, I thought we were going to come out of this together, but all along, you were lying to me and planning for me to come out and for you to die." I said

"Katniss, I am so in love with you, and for you to die, and me to come out as victor, it would be like me dying as well. I can't live in District 12 without you in my life" Gale said.

"And you think I can live without you Gale? You're my best friend. When we kissed, I felt something, it felt real, and now, I don't even know what to think except that tomorrow, we go into the games and we have no game plan to how we both are going to come out, so I guess we are just on our own" I said and walked away.

"Katniss, what are you saying?" Gale said

"I am going to join up with Cato, because he is smitten with me, and maybe, I can keep you alive long enough if I am teamed up with him." I said, not even realizing what I am saying

"What, you can't Katniss. I will keep you alive. I don't care about my own safety" he cried

"But I do Gale, I am in love with you too, and it kills me to even think about losing you" I said

That is when Gale closed the gap between us and cups my face and leans down and gives me the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced in my life.

"Gale" I said pulling away gasping. "We can't do this. Tomorrow, we are going into the games and things are going to change. You'll see. I am going to help you, and you are going to be going home. Tell Prim and my mother that I love them"

I then turn and walk into my room and shut it. I need to figure out a plan to bring us both home since Gale has no interest in it at all.

One thing I do know I need to do, is I need to make Cato believe that I am going to be a career because the longer I am with them, the safer Gale is going to be. And if I can get my hand on a bow and some arrows, I know that I will be able to manage.

I won't stay with them long, just enough so that they can kill as many of the tributes as possible and to make sure that Gale is going to be alive.

**Gale's POV**

I'm such an idiot for saying how madly in love I am with Katniss in front of Panem. I just thought that if I were to confess my love for her, that maybe, just maybe, she would have a better chance of coming home alive. I know that we talked about trying to figure out something so that we both can come home because there is nothing I would like more than for that to happen, but we all know that only one victor can come out of this alive.

I watched her walk away and go into her room. My heart just leaped when she told me she loved me to, and I just wish these games were never in existence.

I walked to the dining room to see Haymitch sitting there drinking, as usual.

"Haymitch, can we talk?" I ask him

"What do you want kid, can't you see that I am busy" He said

At least he's not slurring his words so he's not completely drunk yet. So this is my time to talk with him.

"It's about the games and bringing Katniss home" I said

"Ahh, Katniss, ya, that stunt you pulled in the interviews, good work kid. You made her look desirable. It will help with sponsors for the both of you" he said taking another chug of his liquor.

"Ya, well, I am not sure how we are going to make it work, because she told me she is going to pair up with Cato so that she can save me, but Haymitch, I want to bring her home. Please help me" I pleaded

"Kid, you have some balls for asking me to help her and having you risk your own life" he said looking at me in the eyes this time

"Please say you will help me" I said

"Yes, kid, I will help you, but if she is teaming up with the Careers, then she won't need my help right away, so I will send you what the sponsors give me, it will help her out in the end" said Haymitch

"No, that's the last thing I want. Do not send me anything" I said angrily

"You say that now kid, but in the games, you will be begging me to send you something" he said

I thought about it for a little bit.

"Only send me something if I start it out with "Damn it Haymitch…"" I said

"Sure kid. And how do you purpose that someone else won't kill her off first before you can stop it? Especially if you two aren't going to stick together" he said

He has a good point, I haven't thought about that yet.

"Just make sure she's okay, that she has food and water and everything" I said and start to walk away

"Gale, don't be a fool, look out for yourself too" said Haymitch in a really serious tone

That is the first time he has ever said my name. I just look at him and give him a nod and walk off to bed.

The next morning came by quickly.

We have 2 hours to eat, get dressed and head to the arena.

Katniss and I eat in silence and then Haymitch and Effie leave because they are going to the control room where they can watch us in the games. They are not allowed to be with us while we enter the arena. Cinna will be with Katniss and I will be with Portia. I am nervous at how the bloodbath at the Cornucopia will turn out.

After breakfast we are walked out to the helipad where we are then transported into a hovercraft to take us to our location of the arena. We stand at the X one at a time and are frozen in place when we are transported. I can't move, it aggravates me that they have that much control over my body. Next, I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and see that they are inserting a tracking advice into my arm. I guess they don't want their tributes to get lost.

We are all escorted to individual rooms where there is a glass tube and a landing plate that will bring us to the arena. No one knows what the arena looks like until we are in there.

"Gale, you are going to do great in there. You are strong and willing and brave" Portia said to me

"Thank you Portia, but you do know that I'm not going to come out of this right?" I replied

"Yes" Portia replied with a tear in her eye

"I love her. I can't live in this world without her. She has her sister and mother to take care of" I said to her

"I know Gale, you are very noble." She said as she embraces me into a tight hug, and that is when the countdown began

I step on the plate and watch the glass door close. I feel the plate start to rise.

I hear the countdown start and the game maker talk

"Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games"

The countdown starts at 60 seconds.

I look around to see how green it was. There is a lake and on the other side there are Woods.

I am looking desperately for Katniss and she is 6 tributes away from me looking at me.

20…

19…

I look at her and mouth "I love you" to her hoping that she understands.

18…

17…

16…

She mouths it back, I can't believe it, maybe we are going to be on the same side after all

15…

14…

13…

Then I see her mouth, I'm sorry.

12…

11…

10…

What does that mean? Why is she sorry? She chose the careers; she is still planning on teaming up with them.

9…

8…

We all are in our stance so that when the gong goes off we can take off. We cannot take off a second earlier or we will be blown to bits.

7…

6…

5…

This is it

4…

3…

2…

1…

And everyone is running.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am so sorry for the extremely long delay. This semester definitely took the best of me. But I am going to do try and doing this Chapter from Cato's, Katniss', and Gale's POV. Sorry that it took a bit for me to get this up. Please review! I love reading them _

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss' POV**

I am saying my goodbyes to Cinna in this small room about to get into the tube.

"Remember Katniss, find water, get out of the bloodbath okay?" Cinna said to me

I just nod. I am scared, I don't know what to expect.

"Thank you Cinna" I say

"We aren't allowed to do this, but I'm betting on you, Girl on Fire" he says

"Thank you" I reply

I walk into the glass tube and suddenly it is closed around me. Good thing that I am not claustrophobic or else there might be a problem. I look at Cinna and he just nods.

I feel myself rising and suddenly knew this was it… the games are about to begin.

I enter the arena and see green. It was beautiful, I see the forest and then I see the cornucopia where all the weapons and food is at. Then I see it, my bow. It was the only one that I can see and it was meant for me. Do I make a run for it or do I listen to Haymitch and go find water and leave the blood bath. Do I stay with the careers? Or do I go be with Gale? I hear the countdown and we now have 30 seconds until the gong sounds. I see Gale, he is looking at me.

I see him mouth 'I love you' to me. I say it back.

I need him to know that whatever happens that I do in fact love him and that what I am about to do is for him.

I keep looking at him then I say 'I'm sorry'.

A look of confusion sweeps across his face.

It is almost time to start running…

5…

4…

I take my stance.

3…

2…

1…

And I take off, I run straight towards the orange pack when suddenly someone runs straight into me.

I fight the tribute for the pack and suddenly there is blood on my face. I see that he took a knife to the back.

Then I look over and I see Cato there, he was the one that threw the knife. Maybe he was serious about us teaming up. I give him a small nod and he goes back towards the Cornucopia to grab more weapons.

I get up and start running fast; I have the orange pack and also a knife that the tribute dropped. I have no sense of where I am going but I head towards the woods and don't look back. I have no idea where Gale is and I don't know where Cato is.

As soon as I think that I've been running for a good half an hour, I decided to slow down to a brisk walk. I need to find water, that is the first thing that Haymitch told me to do, but the only water that I saw was near the cornucopia and there is no way I am going to be going back there. It's roughly noon by how the sun is positioned, so I decided to rest so that I can assess my pack.

As I empty the contents, I see some dried fruit and some jerky and a full pack of saltines. There is a small flask that I can store some water in, rope, and that is it. Luckily, I was able to grab that knife before I took off running so that I am able to hunt a little bit and try and find some food. I am going to need to get a little farther into the forest so that I can get as much distance from the other tributes that I can and then need to find a place I can rest for the night. I see a nice tree that I decided to climb and sleep for the night.

**Cato's POV**

It's absolutely crazy at the core of the cornucopia, I see Katniss take off and grab a pack when there is another male tribute who looks like he is about to kill her. I can't let that happen, I told her that I would take care of her and that I will so I pick up a knife and throw it at him and he falls to the ground. Katniss looks stunned that I would try and help her, but for some reason, I want to be with her, I want to help her out and make sure that she is going to be safe. I see her get up and run into the woods and follow her just to make sure that she is going to be okay but I know that she will be fine. She is Katniss after all. I am fighting off many of the weaker tributes because once we got the Cornucopia settled down we can form teams and start taking the other tributes down.

Everyone seems to be looking at me for the next move. I decide I need to play the part, make everyone believe that they will die a horrible death by me.

"Okay you guys, set up camp, now" I shout at the other Careers.

I watch then set up camp and decide that we are going to need to eliminate others. I need to make sure the others are convinced that the one person I want to kill is Katniss since she scored the highest for the gamemakers and everyone else is threatened by her.

How do I make sure she stays safe?

"Alright everyone, let's have someone stay behind and let's go find some of the weaker tributes" I say

We split up and start to search for others. Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove all come with me.

**Gale's POV**

I see Katniss fall to the ground, but I couldn't get to her as I see someone about to throw a knife at her, then the unthinkable happens, Cato saves her. I always knew he had a thing for her, but as long as she is going to stay safe I don't care who is going to help her out, but I will make sure that she does come home. Prim needs her. I start to run towards her but I don't think she sees me because she takes off into the forest.

I need to find her, I need to help her, and so I see a pack and grab it and then take off in a different direction into the woods as well. I want to avoid the blood bath that is going to be going down in the cornucopia. The only way I can save Katniss is to get away from the main action and go looking for her.

If I know Katniss, she is going to head to high land. I have been running for about 15 minutes so I decide to slow down and see what is in my pack. I pour out the contents and discover a small water bottle, rope, sleeping bag, and a small bag of crackers, jerky, and nuts. Luckily I have a knife that was thrown in my general direction so I am able to hunt with it. I need find material to make myself a bow and arrow. Too bad I wasn't able to get the one that was at the cornucopia.

That is when I hear that Cannons…

12 cannons have gone off. Half the tributes have died, more than any other year. Now, we wait until sunset to see who are gone. I just hope that Katniss isn't one of those tributes.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey Everyone,

I am sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like to, school and everything dominated my life a lot more than I thought it would. I am so so so sorry, but my semester ends next week so I will be able to write a lot more :)

But please keep reviewing, I will love to read what you think, I am not a writer at all, I am a math person 1000% and just am getting into writing as a way to relax. So please let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the fast I will update!

If I can get 10 reviews, I will update the next chapter by TOMORROW night!

Thanks Everyone,

GammaLove


	11. Chapter 10

_**Alright, here is Chapter 10 you guys! Please fave and review! The more reviews I get the faster I am wanting to get the next one out for you **_____

_**I have Finals this week so it may take me a little bit longer but hopefully I will get Chapter 11 out within the next couple of days! Let me know what you think **_

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss POV**

12 Cannons, I am anxious to see who is still left alive. I am relieved to see what is in my pack. I have a water bottle, some food, sleeping bag, rope, and a knife. I think it is time for me to set up camp. I see a nice tree and start to climb up it. Once near the top, I took out my sleeping bag and tied rope to the tree so that I wouldn't fall out. The Capital's anthem starts to play and I see that Gale is still alive thank goodness.

My mind travels to Cato, he saved my life. Why would he do that? He has been nothing but protective of me. He's a Career, why would he do that? I am from the coal mining district; I should mean nothing to him. Maybe there is more to him than I thought.

Just as I was starting to thing Cato could be a decent guy is when I hear the noises, it's of people walking by. I get scared but stay quiet.

I hear Glimmer and Cato talking. They are talking about me.

"I want to kill her Cato" states Glimmer

"No Glimmer, she is mine" says Cato as a matter of fact

That's when I see the small fire and I know they see it too.

I hear more footsteps and that is when I see Gale and a few other careers.

"Go take care of that, Gale. And make sure that they are dead when you leave. Grab whatever stuff they have, like they would have anything useful to us anyway" says Cato

"Fine" says Gale

Why is he with them? Why did he partner up with the Careers.

"How long are you going to keep him around Cato?" asked Marvel

"He's our best bet of finding her. He's her best friend" replies Cato, but there was a hint of sadness to his voice.

That's when I hear the next canon. I can't believe Gale just listened to Cato and went and killed that tribute. I guess what he told me about staying true to himself and not becoming a Career was all a lie.

A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of him changing; the thought of my best friend being gone is just too much right now, but I have to be strong, I have to be strong for Prim because I know that she is watching me back home and I need to make sure that I come home for her. I don't know what to do if it's just down to me and Gale, I can't hurt him.

But I have to do what is best for me, and for Prim. I have to make sure that I get back home and back to her.

**Gale's POV**

I decide that in order to protect Katniss, that I need to team up with the Careers and I know that Cato wants to make sure that Katniss is protected so I need to find him and we need to team up.

It didn't take long to find Cato, and luckily he was alone.

"Cato" I say as I walk up to him

He draws his knife back about to throw it at me, but I just hold my hands up

"I just want to talk, about Katniss" I say with my hands up still walking up to him

"Then talk" he says putting down him knife

"I saw the way you looked at her during training and I saw how you protected her, you love her, just the same way that I do, and I want to make sure that she is okay, and I feel the only way that both of us can do that is if we team up" I say

He just stared at me, not knowing what to say.

"You might be right, but it doesn't mean that we have to like each other. We are only doing this for Katniss. But just so you know, when it comes down to it, I will kill you" he says

"Ditto" I reply

"At least we can agree on one thing, but just remember, no one is going to like you, hell I don't even like you but go do exactly what I say at all times with no arguments" Cato says and walks away

I decide to follow him thinking that it is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

As I am walking, I start to see a small fire, I hope that isn't Katniss.

As I start to approach everyone, Cato says "Go take care of that, Gale. And make sure that they are dead when you leave. Grab whatever stuff they have, like they would have anything useful to us anyway"

And with our agreement I do.

As I walk towards the fire, I see that it is not Katniss but a scared girl. I walk up behind her quietly and put a knife through her heart fast so that she wouldn't have to feel any lingering pain.

I can't believe I am doing what I told myself many times while watching the games that I wouldn't ever subject myself to this act.

But I guess in the heat of the moment, you will do anything for survival.

I walk back over to Cato and told him the job is done.

**Cato's POV**

I need to make sure that everyone believes that I want to find Katniss to kill her, but really, all I want to do is rescue her, make her see that I really do care about her. I don't know why and it just baffles me but I do. Now I have to partner up with Gale to do so because that's what he wants as well. But if that means that she will be safe then I will do so for now but I will make sure that I kill him myself when it comes down to it.

I tell everyone that it's time to go back to the cornucopia after I hear the cannon for the tribute that Gale just killed.

I just wish that I knew where Katniss was so that I would be able to steer everyone away from her.

Just then, I heard something from above me.

I look up and see her. _Katniss_

I see her big grey eyes looking down at me, scared that she has been caught.

I just put my finger to my lips to make sure that she stays silent.

Glimmer starts to walk back towards me

"Cato, are you coming? What are you doing back here by yourself?" she asks all flirty

"Nothing Glimmer, let's go" I reply as she puts her arm around mine

"Whatever you say" she replies

"Let go of me, I have told you before, I have no interest in you" I shout as I am taking her arm off of mine.

"Fine" and she stalks away

I then turn my head and take one last look at Katniss.

I get back to the cornicorpia and tell everyone that Gale and I will take the first round and that everyone else should sleep.

They all agree.

"Gale, I saw her, shes okay" I tell him

"What, where?" he says

"Near where you killed the last tribute, she was up in a tree" I say

"That sounds like Katniss, she's okay though right?" he asks with worry in his voice

"Yeah, she is" I reply

"WHAT is this I am hearing?" Glimmer says suddenly


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me longer than I would have liked to put this up, I had a massive writers block, I am just unsure of what I want to do… but I wont be working too much these next few weeks, so hopefully I will be able to have a couple more chapters up. **_

_**Please Review and Favorite! The more reviews and favorites I get, I will get them out faster **___

**Chapter 11**

**Gales POV**

"Glimmer" Cato says shocked

"Well, I am waiting, you two are protecting Katniss?" she says angrily

"It's not what you think" He says

"Oh ya, then what the hell is it?" she says

Oh no, where is he going with this… I will kill this bitch if I have to, I will not let her get in the way of my plans. I start to stand in case I need to lunge at her and snap that pretty little neck of hers.

The next thing that happened, I was not prepared for…

"Let me explain" Cato says as he is walking up to her

"Alright, expla…" Glimmer starts to say until Cato's lips are on her

She didn't push him away or anything except embrace him.

I was speechless I didn't know what to say until I see her fall to the ground with a knife in her back and that is when the cannon goes off.

14 dead, 10 more tributes left.

"What the hell…" I start to say

"I had to do it. She would have told everyone plus I couldn't stand the bitch" he says as he is taking his knife out of her.

"Well… that was a kiss to die for" I joked

He just turned to me and laughed.

I know that I am going to need to branch away soon but right now, with 10 tributes left, include Cato, Katniss and myself, I am going to need to make sure that we eliminate more tributes before walking away. Marvel for one is going to be a tough one but I can do it, I am bigger than he is and I know how to hunt, if only I can get myself on that damn bow.

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up with a startle.

Another cannon.

I look up into the sky and see Glimmers face across it. I wonder who killed her because she's with the careers. She was protected.

Cato saw me… he saw me and he didn't say anything, he didn't try and kill me except he put his finger to his lips to show that I should be quiet.

What is his game plan? Is he trying to make sure that he is the one that kills me? Not the others?

All I know is that I can't trust Cato or Gale anymore no matter what just happened there.

God I wish I could trust Gale, I want to feel his lips on mine again, I want to feel safe and I wish more than anything that we both can go home.

The next thing that I know, I see the sun starting to come up, that must mean that I fell asleep. I untie myself from the tree and climb down. I need to get to some water, I am getting thirsty.

As I am walking I see a rabbit, I take my knife and take aim and throw it. I luck out and kill it. It wasn't the best kill but it will have to do. Only if I had a bow and arrow I would be able to make a clean shot. I quickly skin it and start a fire to cook it. As soon as I was done, I put out the fire and ran. I needed to get as far away from there as I can. I shove the rabbit in my bag as I was running away.

Next thing I know I ran into the little girl in District 11, Rue.

She looks so scared, like she wanted to cry.

I just look at her and then bring her into a hug.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly.

She is holding onto me for dear life.

"Are you okay?" I ask her

"I feel like I was being followed, I'm scared" she cries

"Shhh, it's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you. We will stay together okay?" I say

"Okay" she replies

I hear the tension in her voice fade away.

We both start walking to find some water.

**Cato's POV**

We are back at the cornucopia, and we it's been a pretty quiet day so far. We are going to need to bring on some excitement.

"Let's go find some tributes" I say to the others.

There are only 10 more tributes, Katniss, Gale, Clove, Marvel, Foxface, the girl from district 6, the boy from district 3, both tributes from district 11, and myself.

We pack up and I tell the boy from district 3 to stay back and watch all our stuff. He's a scrawny thing, the only reason I haven't killed him yet is because he was able to dig up all the explosives around out platform and set up a booby trap around our food and supplies.

Gale, Clove, Marvel and myself head out.

We must have been walking for what seems like half the day when we suddenly come across the lake. And that's when I see her, I see my Katniss.

Oh no, Clove sees her too

"There she is" she yells

But she's not alone, she's with the girl from 11.

"Run" I barely hear her yell to the young girl.

And then they are off.

I am not sure what happened, I think they split up, because all I see now is Katniss running for her life. Gale pushes his way to the front to pretend that he is going after them, but let's just hope that she is able to put enough distance between us.

The next thing I know, she is climbing a tree.

Why is she climbing a tree?

"Cato, look, she's not going to get away from us now! Come out come out and play" Clove says

"Go get her Cato" says Marvel

"Fine" I reply looking at Gale

As I start to climb, I know I won't make it, not because I couldn't, but because I don't want to.

I get about half way up, and I see her look right at me with those big gray eyes.

Next thing I know, a branch breaks and I fall down to the ground on my back.

Damn that hurt, I think to myself.

"Why don't we just camp out here and wait for her to come down? She can't stay up there forever" I hear Gale say

"Alright then, let's set up" I say angrily


End file.
